


Jimmy Smith

by NBrown



Series: The Crew [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown
Summary: Jimmy Smith, a crazy guy with high intents on cash and drugs





	Jimmy Smith

Jimmy Smith

It was New York, it was Snowy, me and Jimmy Smith were leaning against a wall, we were smoking Cigs, me and him both wore black suits with a white under shirt and a black tie, we both had on a New York Brim hat and box framed sunglasses, Jimmy has black hair, long-ish just an inch and a half maybe, he just shaved this morning, he had a very strong jaw, probably cut steel with it. I had blonde hair same lenth as his but not as well kept, he was always doggin’ me bout’ it, I had Blue eyes and he had brown, we both were bout six two in height, with big builds, well, we were slim but strong as a house, it was about five PM, we were just lean against the wall of the carry out.

“Hey Jimmy, where’s Nick”, I ask em’.

“Down by the dock”, he toke a puff, “he is with his girl”, we hear some talking, we both look up and see four guys and a girl, they were talking, all of a sudden the girl says something and a guy slaps her, Jimmy flicked his smoke on the ground and crunched it with his foot, “Hey, you boy, come here”, he yelled at em’. They looked at us and the men came to us, the girl trailing behind, they reach us and look at Jimmy.

“What you want buster”, the guy who slapped the girl said.

“Buster?”, Jimmy looks at me and we share a laugh, “Boy, I saw what you did there, ain’t really all that nice to hit girls ya know”, he finishes and scratches his beard some, he had a light stuble already, surprising seeing how he just shaved.

“She my girl and I can do what I please”, the guy says sorta meanly.

Jimmy looks at me and back at the guy, “You outta watch your tone boy”, Jimmy says stern bout cool.

“Or what”, the guy said and laughed along with the other guys.

“Or else this”, Jimmy hits the guy talking and send him to the ground, one of the others reaches for his gun from behind his back and I grab his neck with my hand real hard and lift him up off the ground, the other two reach for their guns but Jimmy got his out and shot them both, one on the head the other in the chest, the one dies fast and Jimmy stood atop of the other on he shot and shot him in the head two, I throw the guy I have against the wall and keep him there, Jimmy leans down low to the guy he punched.

“You got a broken nose their kid”, Jimmy says and laughs, “Tell me you believe in god”, he asks the man.

“Ye-, yes”, the man says while trying to hold his nose from the pain.

“Then you and me both know you going to hell”, Jimmy laughs once more and points the gun to the man head and has it on his eye brow, he pushes his eyebrow up a little and laugh again.

“You crazy ass-”, The gun went off, cutting the man off of what he was gonna say.

“Shhh, go to sleep”, he stood up and turned to the man I had on the wall quickly, the mans eyes snapped to him, “You there, fine sir, I will let you live, for now anyways”, he looks down at the bodies, “You tell them what happened here, got it?”

“Yes sir”, the man says scared.

“Good”, he looks at me, “Let em’ go”, I do so and the man falls, he looks up and gets up quickly and runs off, we both turn to the girl, “You got questions huh?”. She nods, “Well, I am Jimmy Smith, and this is Joe”, we tip our hats off to her.

“You killed my Boy friend”, she screams.

“Woah now, chill darlin’, you better off”, Jimmy says

“I am gonna call the cops and have you arested” she yells.

“Ugh, I hate it when they say that”, Jimmy shoots her to, “God damn, try to fucking help someone, but no, we get hollered at like a bunch of twat”.

“Well, I knicked the guys wallet, fifty bucks, wanna grab a pop”.

“It is called soda”, Jimmy says to me

“What?”

“The name, it is called soda, not pop”

“It is pop”

“It is soda”, he huffs, “Fuckin american”.

“Well you wanna ‘Soda’ or not’”. I ask

“Yeah sure, fuck it”, Jimmy says, we start walking off, the carry out we were out front of were giving us dirty looks, we walk down the street a little ways and go in a bar off the street, we head to the counter and sit in the bar stools, “Hey, bartender, give us two pepsi’s”, Jimmy tells em’.

“Pepsi’s, we serve drinks here”.

“I said a fucking Pepsi”, Jimmy slams his fist on the table pissed, they hurry up and give us Pepsi’s, Jimmy was real ticked off, he was lookin’ for a fight and just as luck woulda had it, three Mexican’s came boppin’ in off the street. They went to the other end of the bar from us, they were speakin’ real loud, Jimmy set down his drink and looked at the men, “Hey you’s, shut up”.

They hush up and look at us, “What you say”.

“I said, shut you fucking Mexican mouth”, Jimmy said sternly, they walked over to us and, one in the middle and two on each side, the middle one was a little more back then the others.

“What you say white boy”, the middle one said and pulled out a switch. I stand up and swing my right hook, hitting the left one, with the same swing I go back and hit the right one, Jimmy grabbed the middle and threw him over the counter, I grab the right one and drag him to the pool table in the bar, I hit him over and over in the face, getting his face a bloody mess, the right one came up and tried to punch my face, I stop and look at him, not even fazed, I drop the left one and he falls on the ground limp and grab the right, slamming him on the table, I grab a pool stick and hit him with it, it breaks in half and use the half end and slam it on his head breaking it open, I look back and see Jimmy behind the bar now and the switch blade the Mexican had Jimmy go now, He swipes his leg and the Mexican falls and hits his head in the bar, Jimmy grabbed the knife and jammed it in his head, nailing him to the table, Blood pouring down the bar.

“Fuck, I scratched my knuckles on his gold teeth”, I say while lookin’ down at my hand.

“Yeah, suck it up”, Jimmy said, during the commotion the bartender ran and hide, “We had our Pepsi, let’s scram”, He says and we both walk out back to the street.

“Shame really, for that place to be so bloody, outta tip the bartender”, I say.

“Nah, he was smart mouthin’ me from the gheco”, Jimmy says, we walk for awhile it seems like, we past a old church,. Run down some, it was abandon, the nuns who were there had it for sale for just fifty grand, “You see that building”, Jimmy points to it.

“Yeah”, I answer, it was two storys, three counting the tower on top, awfly big and It had the hole block to itself, nothing but a field around it, which was odd to me seein’ how it was in the heart of the city I reckin’.

“It for sale”, Jimmy says and pulls out another cig, lighting it, “Let’s go inside, I wanna get it”

“Alright, let’s get it”, I answer, we start walking up the nice stairs, we reach the door and knock lightly, “No answer”.

“No shit, alright, look around, maybe there is a number”, He says, we look and find one taped on a window, “Found it”, he tears it off, he mumbles while reading, “dang, four fifty”.

“We don’t got that kinda cash”, I say.

“I am pissed”, Jimmy yells outta no where.

“Why?” I ask

“I just thought of somethin’ fucked”, Jimmy breathed for a second, he tunred to me, “I wanna kill someone, someone bad, worse then us, someone”, Jimmy closed his eyes, and opened them, his eyes were dark, like deaths portal, “We are gonna hunt for money”.

“Ok?”

“We need to kill, follow me”, Jimmy left the paper and walked, rather jog, somewhere, I didn’t know, but I wanted it. We walked for a minute or two and heard a scream, Jimmy stopped.

“You dumb fucking kid”, A man’s voice rang out.

“Daddy, no, please”, a girls voice said, half cry.

“I am gonna fucking kill you”, Jimmy went mad, the noise was from a open window of a house, Jimmy stomped to the house and Kicked the door right off its hinges without a sweat, I followed and drew my gun, this was gonna get real bloody.

“Hey Asshole”, Jimmy yelled, it was like thunder, the man had a belt in hand and looked at us, it was as if he saw death. Jimmy walked like the speed of light, so fast, one second he was standing at the door, the next he had the man on the table choking him, the kid was there, sitting scared, I went over to her and picked her up.

“Sh sh, come on, let’s go upstairs to your room, is it up stairs”, I say in a soothing tone, she calmed surprising and said yes, we went upstairs while Jimmy was destroying the man, we reached the topshe pointed to a room I assume was hers and we went to it, I opened it up and went to her bad and sat down with her in my arms.

”You ok?”, I ask.

She nods a little but starts to cry in my shoulder while I hold her, BANG BANG, we heard from downstairs, gun shots, Jimmy walked up to us and saw us, he looked at me and began to talk.

“Um, your dad is absent for a little while, so he told me to-”

“Don’t lie”, she cut in, “You killed him”.

“Um”, Jimmy hesitated but breathed out a sigh, “Yeah”.

“Thank you”, she said and smiled, we both were shocked, “He was mean, I don’t want him as my daddy”, the girl said while looking down.

“You can stay with us for awhile”, I say but get a death stair from Jimmy.

“No, we should drop her off at the cops”, Jimmy says.

“They will lock you up”, the girl said, we looked at her with another shocked looked, “I am smart you know”, she says cocky, “Please, I will be good”, she looked at us with puppy eyes.

Jimmy thought for a second bout broke down, “Fine”, He said.

“Yay, help me pack my stuffy’s and cloths please”, She said and jumped down, she opened her closet and grabbed a suitcase.

“Kid, you seemed to had this plan out”, I said.

“Duuuhhh”, she says with a roll of her eyes, me and Jimmy share a look and then help her pack, when we finished we started to walk down the stairs but she stopped half way, “I am sleepy, an you carry me”, me and Jimmy looked at each other.

“Not it”, Jimmy says fast.

“Not it, fuck”, I say slower, I turn around to her and pick her up, she cuddles into me and goes to sleep, we walk all the way back down the stairs and to the door, ignoring the guy with two bullet holes in his head, we walk outside and into the dark night, maybe eleven o’ clock. “Um, doc, last I checked, we got no place for a girl”, I said while we were walking.

“Sh, you wake the kid”, Jimmy says, “Leave it to me, I got this under control”, he says cocky.

“Heard that before mate”, I shoot back, he gives me a glare but keeps quiet, we walk a ways and he stops in front of a aparentment building.

“Ahhh, home sweet home”, Jimmy says…


End file.
